90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Best Lei'd Plans
Best Lei'd Plans is the tenth episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis TEDDY AND IAN SHARE A KISS – Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) jumps back into the dating world when she notices one of Ivy's (Gillian Zinser) hot surfer friends, Zach (guest star Zachary Abel, "Make It or Break It"), and tries to impress him by pretending to know how to work a surfboard. Ivy remains upset by her mother's actions with Oscar (guest star Blair Redford) and decides to rebuild her relationship with her father. Dixon (Tristan Wilds) and Annie (Shenae Grimes) decide to help Debbie (Lori Loughlin) get back into the dating world by signing her up for online dating, but while on her first date, she and Ryan (Ryan Eggold) sneak away for some one-on-one time at the Beach Club. While at the beach luau, Teddy (Trevor Donovan) gets jealous when he sees Ian (guest star Kyle Riabko) with another guy and allows his feelings to control his actions. Navid (Michael Steger) and Adrianna's (Jessica Lowndes) relationship is strained now that she has found fame, which leads him closer and closer to Silver (Jessica Stroup). Recap Navid wakes up on Silver's daybed, and she offers him coffee. Apparently he fell asleep mid-sentence. She puts her hand on his leg as she reassures him everything's going to be okay. Adrianna calls to see if he wants to hang, and he lies to her. He's looking forward to it, but he lies about his whereabouts.Teddy asks Ian not to tell anybody about picking him up at a gay bar the night before. Ryan and Deb run into each other. It's a bit awkward at first, but the ice breaks and they agree they had fun the other night, and the sex was good, too. They decide it was a fluke that probably shouldn't happen again. Silver helps Ian hang some posters. They run into Teddy, and he drops his eyes and walks past. Silver accuses him of being a homophobe, and Ian tells her it's not true. Teddy is an okay guy.Ivy, Silver, Adrianna and Naomi are at the beach. Ivy is perplexed. They don't go in, or even look at the ocean, so why are they there? The guys, of course. Naomi is ready to start dating. She sees a guy she thinks looks promising, and he's a surfer buddy of Ivy's. She claims to be a surfer, and he invites her to the competition. She asks Ivy to take a couple of days to teach her how to surf. Annie and Dixon confront Deb. They want her to start dating. She agrees, and they get all excited. They've set up an internet dating profile for her. She's very apprehensive, but they offer to screen possible men for her.Victor confronts Adrianna about her advance. He plays her, but the truth is that the record company tripled her advance because her record is selling so well. Laura continues her make-believe life, where she and Liam are actually a couple. He roughly reminds her that she's his boss, and they aren't on a date. He'd rather be hanging out with his friends. She tells him his friends are more than welcome to join them. He gives it to her straight, and she asks him to take her home before she bursts into tears. He feels bad, and tells her she's great, he's just not into her. She says it's mutual; she was just trying to use him to get over Dax. Only it's not working. She starts filling Liam in on her ex. He's beautiful, and tortured. He grew up in foster homes, and spent six months in juvie. Liam drily states that he sounds great, and she blows right past the sarcasm and agrees. She says he has Robert Downey Jr.'s soul and Zac Efron's body. He dumped her for being a goody two-shoes, so she's been acting out to try to prove him wrong. Dealing drugs didn't work, he won't return her texts. Liam tries so hard to cheer her up that he asks her out. She continues beating herself up. Ivy gets home and Lauren talks to her like nothing happened. Lauren misses her, she says they were best friends, and Ivy says no. You're my mother. Adrianna takes everybody out to eat in honor of her journey. And no matter where her life takes her, they will always mean everything to her. She has her entire posse with, and they're rude beyond belief.Silver touches base with Teddy, and he panics because he thinks Ian told her the truth, but she tells him she knows he apologized and made the peace. Her friends leave and Adrianna barely notices. Navid notices that somebody tipped off the paparazzi, and her agent tells her yeah; Adrianna did. She knows how to work it. Laurel confronts Oscar about his cruelty to Ivy. He tells her that what he did pales in comparison to the fact that his mother is dead, and it's Laurel's fault. She says fine, get even with me! But you are hurting Ivy, and she did nothing to you. Laurel is all that Ivy had, and now she's got nobody. Oscar starts looking a little uncomfortable.Deb calls Harry to check on some loan information. A woman answers, and Deb ends the call, saying she'll try again later. Her pride took a hit, so she asks the kids to check on her dating profile. She got 65 hits. Annie says she can expect 1/2 of those to be losers.The first guy Dixon pulls up is an attorney. Annie thinks he sounds eww what with the poetry and long walks on the beach. Deb passes on the next guy, because he's a podiatrist. They find a guy with a cute smile wearing glasses, and Deb thinks he's kind of okay. Annie takes over and hits send, inviting the guy out. Naomi is completely clueless. She's going to fake surfing for Zack. She watched half of Blue Crush last night, and she doesn't think it looks all that difficult. Ivy suggests they just go to dinner instead. The doorbell rings and she assumes it's Adrianna, to give her a surf style consultation. But it's Oscar, wanting to talk to Ivy. He pours his heart out about the affair and the revenge, and apologizes. It had nothing to do with her, and he shouldn't have hurt her like he did, and he would take it all back if he could. She tells him he can't, and slams the door in his face. Naomi says what he did was all kinds of bad and wrong, but she really thinks he sounded sincere. Navid and Adrianna are talking, finally. Almost. He had just started confiding in her, and she took a text so he left. But before he goes, he lets her know that she is so self-absorbed, it makes him sick.At the invitational, Adrianna is texting while she hangs with Silver, Annie and Naomi, but she's got bad coverage. She tells the ladies what happened with Navid, and that he was right. She's been so wrapped up in her career that she's been behaving badly. She asks Silver to help her figure it all out, and after some hesitance, Silver agrees. Ivy dominates her wave and takes first. Naomi tosses her hair and says Ivy is just lucky she wasn't out there. Zack says "Surf's up, let's go!" and Naomi takes his hand and heads out. Lauren sees Ivy get her trophy.Deb's date with the new guy is horrible. He suffers from constant pain and that's all he can talk about. She loses her appetite. He offers to check out her spine, and she says maybe later. He takes that as a come-on, and Deb is completely lost. Zack and Naomi are out on the water, and there's a big wave rolling in. He's focused on that as she's inviting him on a date. The wave takes her out. Zack finally realizes she's never surfed and gets angry at her for not being honest about being a beginner. She was in a lot of danger out there. He tells her to have a nice life before he leaves.Deb sees Ryan and follows him. She tells him her date is horrible, and he admits he's not sorry to hear that. They begin kissing passionately, and fall into the restroom. At the Luau, everybody is having a great time. Dixon is very angry when he finds out he's eating pork. He doesn't eat pork. Liam makes a joke about not getting laid, and Ivy. Dixon is kind of okay with it. Silver finds Teddy there. He's rather wistfully watching Ian hitting it off with some random guy. Navid calls Silver to tell her he's on his way.Deb comes out of the restroom with a smile on her face. Laura decides she's going to go to the luau, and enjoy herself. She does a 180 and starts to walk away, because Dax is there. Liam doesn't appreciate her new-found self-esteem leaving the building, so he tells her he will help her let Dax think she's there with her boyfriend. Dax sees them kissing and looks pretty agitated.Navid arrives and almost gets food, but Silver drags him down the beach for a walk. He starts badmouthing Adrianna, and Silver tells him not to be so hard on her. What she's going through is overwhelming. It's going to take a little time to adjust. He suggests Silver date her. He tells her he thinks he has feelings for her. Silver was walking him to a private dinner with Adrianna, who promptly takes Navid off her hands. She tells Navid that all of her success would mean nothing if she couldn't share it with him, and that she loves him. She apologizes for her recent mistakes. They kiss as Adrianna promises that things are going to change. Silver won a trophy for the limbo. She and Teddy are actually having a fun night. She gets a text from Adrianna thanking her for being the best friend ever. Teddy feeds her ego, telling her everybody was letting her go first so they could watch her in action. They both miss each other, but when she kisses him, there's nothing there. She asks if there's someone else and he looks at Ian and says yeah. There is. Ivy is celebrating her win all by herself, and calls her dad to touch base. Oscar finds Naomi and her wounded nose. He apologizes for her having to witness his apology to Ivy the other day. He did some digging on Cannon, and he's really sorry for what that jerk did to Naomi. She just wants to move on. After a bit of idle chat, they decide they're hungry, and order some guacamole.Teddy offers to help Ian tear down the luau. They put away the tiki torches, and as they are walking back out, Teddy pulls him close for a kiss.Dax approaches Liam and tells him to stay away from Laura. A fight breaks out, and it's two against one. Liam takes a pretty bad beating. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Kyle Riabko as Ian :Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper :Blair Redford as Oscar :Nestor Serrano as Victor Luna Guest starring :Amelia Rose Blaire as Laura Mathison :Zachary Burr Abel as Zach :Elaine Hendrix as Renee :Eric Lutes as David :J.D. Pardo as Dax Quotes :Adrianna – Navid All my success would mean nothing without you :Naomi – I'm gonna paddle out to the water. It looked pretty easy on Blue Crush. I watched half of it last night. :Ivy – We are not best friends! You are my mother, and that sucks for me. :Laura – He's got Robert Downey Jr's soul with Zac Efron's body. :Naomi – I wanna put the blue wet suit between the other two and make a sandwich :Silver – Naomi, you're drooling. :Silver – That's all kinds of crooked :Ian – Man, I can't do anything straight! :Ryan – She is frightening. I think it's because she looks so much like Christopher Walken :Deb – It's uncanny Trivia Opening Tagline: Naomi * Naomi reveals she cannot surf, although she went surfing with Sean in Hello, Goodbye, Amen. Music *"Angel" by Mr. Little Jeans *"Get Some" by Lykke Li *"Haleakala Ku Hanohano" by Hapa *"Just A Dream" by Nelly *"Love Crisis" by NagNagNag *"Magic Marker" by Kite In The Air *"Older Brother" by Pepper Rabbit *"Really Out Of Sight" by Andrew Vait *"Sunlight" by Turtle Giant *"The Piano Shake" by Hammerwax *"The Rock And The Tide" by Joshua Radin Photos 7c7c220b23ec3c68_90210_112910.jpg 00603070581.jpg growing-tighter.png naomi-in-a-bikini.png with-zach.png Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3